A Different Life of Uzumaki Naruto
by hhrforeverhhr
Summary: What will happen to Naruto when he meets someone who is suppose to be dead. Will he grow to become a great Hokage or will he become the greatest nightmare of Konoha. This is my first story so please read and review. Naru/Hina Rating will change later on.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Life of Uzumaki Naruto.

The Beginning of a Great Life...

Uzumaki Naruto had just fallen asleep while crying in his bed, today was his 5th birthday, it should have been a very happy day, he thought he would have gotten a gift from Hokage-jiji and get to eat his heart out at the Ichiraku ramen, but sadly it did not happen this way. Today was also the day Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure defeated the Kyubbi no Kitsune five years ago.

For long as he could remember today was the day when all the villagers would celebrate the defeat of the greatest of all the Bijjus by their beloved Hokage, but whenever he would try to join in their celebration they would always look at him with their hateful eyes, and call him names like "demon-brat", "murderer", and many other terrible things, and would drive him away by throwing rocks or spitting on him. He could not for the life of him figure out why everyone was mean to him and nice to every other kid his age.

Today however he thought it might be different somehow, he didn't know how, but he didn't want to give up hope and be a quitter, Hokage-jiji had told him that you should never give up hope and he believed him wholeheartedly. Today, Hokage-jiji met him at Ichiraku Ramen stand, and after wishing him happy birth and giving him his Birthday present, he had to leave quickly because he was having a very important meeting today.

After he finished his many bowls of ramen, he went to join in the celebrations for the Kyubbi no Kitsune but when he got to where other people were, some of the drunken men, started to hit him. He tried to run away but they followed him, they kicked his birthday present away from him and started to punch him to the ground. He tried to shield himself by putting his hands on his head and going into fetal position, but they kept punching and kicking him, even though he screamed for them to stop, and even though he called out for help, no one helped him, people were gathering around him, but no one stopped the 3 men from beating him into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, he was in the hospital bed and Hokage-jiji was next to him, his entire body was hurting. He looked outside the window and saw that it was almost night time. When Hokage-jiji asked him if he was alright he just told him to take him home, he always hated the Hospital, all the nurses and doctors gave him hateful glares, and tried to put needles in his rear, and so Hokage-jiji took him to his apartment.

And here he was, on his bed, sleeping with a bloody lip, broken ribs, fractured bones, and black eyes and falling asleep while crying his heart out. When he fell asleep he was having a dream that he had many times in the past, he was at a park and parents were pushing their kids on the swings, and families having picnics, and he was there sitting on a lonely swing watching all of this and thinking how it would be if he had a mother and father, when suddenly the entire scene changed and he was standing in a garden.

He looked around and saw many types of flowers, there were ajisai, sakura, tsubaki, and many others he did not know the names of. He was about to pick a flower when he heard a voice "beautiful, isn't it" he turned around and saw a beautiful red haired woman wearing a black kimono with sakura petals on it; she was wearing a sad smile on her face. "It's a lotus flower, it's my favorite, it is a symbol of truth, perfection, and immortality. Even though its Roots come from muddy pools, the flower emerges always fresh and clean." as she was saying this she was slowly making her way closer and closer to him, just as he asked "who are you?", the woman engulfed him in a bone crushing hug, as he felt something wet on his shoulders he realized that the woman was silently crying. "I missed you so much my son" the woman whispered thru her sobs.

As soon as he heard what she said he froze, his mind kept repeating the last two words my son.. My son.. My son... After what seemed like eternity he asked in a small voice "kaasan?" it sounded sad, nervous, fearful, and hopeful all in one. when the woman heard this she pulled back a little and looked him, he saw her face from up close, she truly was a beautiful woman, she had a loving smile on her face and her eyes were still crying, but when she nodded her head up and down, Naruto pulled her hurriedly to him and started crying his heart out.

Kushina returned Naruto's hug, and started running her hand thru Naruto's golden hair and started soothingly whispering in his ear to "let it all out, cry all you pain away so that you will never have to cry again." After a while Naruto's cries slowed down a little and Kushina said in a soft angelic voice "shh.. shh.. It's ok, everything thing is going to be alright now, I'm never leaving you again"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's Note: Hello Readers. This is my First FanFic so please give me some tips on what I could do to make it better. I appreciate reviews, good reviews, bad reviews, reviews that make me want to kill myself, I like them all. So please for the love of god tell me how I can make this better. I know there will be a lot of grammar mistakes, so if anyone wants to edit this please be my guest and send me a message so that we can make this story better.

This story will probably be a Naruto/Hinata. It might become Naruto/Harem, I'm not sure. I have not decided all of the girls, but I'm not worried because I still have a lot of time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- the character, the idea, and the world- They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Life of Uzumaki Naruto.

Imaginary Kaasan?...

When Naruto finally stopped crying, he backed away a little from the hug, and looked into the into the chocolate brown eyes of his mother, he saw her looking at him with such intensity, with such love, that it made him want to hold her to him forever and never let go.

After a while of just holding each other in complete silence, Naruto asked his mother "how are you here? Is this a dream?"

Kushina looked down at her son, and saw that he was finally smiling a little, and answered "This is like a dream but it isn't exactly a dream, we are in your mind Naruto, I have always been here, but it has taken me a while to wake up."

Naruto looked up into his mothers eyes and asked "so are you a part of my imagination? Jiji told me that I can make my own imaginary friends and play with them; did I make an imaginary kaasan?"

Kushina heard what her son asked her and couldn't help but giggle a little, "No honey, I'm not a part of your imagination." "Then how are you here, I asked Hokage-jiji about my parents, and he told me that they both died when Kyubbi attacked five years ago."

Kushina let out a sad sigh, "it is a long story, but let me try and explain it to you. When the news came of Kyubbi no Kitsune coming to attack Konoha five years ago, your father made the village start preparing for a battle. I was in my final month of pregnancy, and your father was very tense about not having the time to spend with me. Your father knew that there was only one way that he could defeat the greatest of the demons, but it required that he give up his life and the use of a newborn, but he could not bring himself to leave me to raise you all alone, and give a heavy burden to a newborn. He looked for anything he could do to defeat Kyubbi without having to give up his life and not see his son grow up, he finally found a way that he could live with you, watch you grow up into a great man, but he found out that this seal could not help him defeat Kyubbi."

"The seal your father found was a very complex and ancient seal, it sealed a person's soul into another's mind, but this seal also required the person give to give up his life. Your father tried to look for other ways, but the Kyubbi was getting closer and closer, he finally gave up and accepted that taking his life would be the only way to defeat Kyubbi. The day when the Kyubbi attacked was also the day when I went into labor, your father knew that he could not ask another person for their newborn baby when he had one himself, so he decided with a heavy heart that he would have to use you to defeat the Kyubbi. He stayed by my side throughout the labor and when you were born he told me what he was going to do, I tried to protest but even I knew that there was no other way and that your father was too noble to use someone else's newborn. But given the stress that I was in, from knowing that my husband was going to die in couple of hours and my baby was going to be burdened for the rest of his life, the pregnancy became a bit complicated and the doctor told us that I was losing my life."

"Your father was heartbroken when he saw that you were going to be left an orphan, but he could not bring himself to leave you all alone in this world, so he told me how to use the seal that he found to seal one's soul into another's mind. When I was about to die, I used the seal so that I could be with you forever and I sealed myself into you. I am guessing that after I got sealed into you, your father took you and went to defeat the Kyubbi. He used the seal to seal away the Kyubbi into you and gave up his life to save the hidden village of Konoha."

As Naruto was hearing this, his expression changed from happiness of hearing about his father to, sadness when he found out that his father had to die, to confusion when his mother talked about the seal, to excitement when he found out that his father was the one that defeated the great demon Kyubbi no Kitsune, to absolute horror when he found out that Kyubbi was sealed inside of him.

Kushina saw the look of horror on her son's face; she pulled him into a reassuring hug and asked him in a concerned voice "what is wrong Naruto-kun?"

"So I am the demon Kyubbi." Naruto said in a small terrified voice. Kushina held on to Naruto a little tighter and said "no honey, you are not the Kyubbi, but you are the container of Kyubbi, it's like how you put a wild animal in a cage so that it doesn't hurt other people outside the cage, you are the cage Naruto not the wild animal inside the cage. You are the person keeping the entire village safe from the Kyubbi; you are the hero of this village."

"If I am the hero of this village, why does everyone here hate me? Why do they look at me with those hateful eyes? Why do they call me demon? Why do they beat me up?" Naruto asked his mother, while still sitting in her lap and arms around her neck, holding her tight to him, as if to never let her go.

When Kushina heard her son, she looked horrified. She could not see yet from outside Naruto's mind, she could not see all of Naruto's memories of past 5 years. She asked him in terrified voice "wha.. what do you mean? What do you mean the villagers hate you? What do you mean they beat you?"

And so Naruto told her about his life up until this point. He told her about how he lived the first four years of his life in an orphanage where he received regular beating and didn't get the same amount of food as everyone else there. He told her how all the villagers would call him "demon" and how when he went to play with other kids at the park, parents would drive him away from their kids. He told her how the villagers would throw rocks at him and spit on him, and how whenever he went to a store they would kick him out. He also told her how after he got kicked out of the orphanage, he lived on the streets for a week before the Hokage Jiji found him and gave him a small apartment to stay in. He told her how only the old man Teuchi and Ayame-chan would play with him and give him food at the ramen stand. Naruto told his mother his heart's every little sorrow.

As Kushina heard her son, her expression turned more and more horrified, she held Naruto closer to herself and started silently crying for her son, while still listening to him. After Naruto finished telling her about his life, her expression slowly changed from one of sadness to one of anger, an anger that would stop the Kyubbi in its track, an anger that would make the Kami himself afraid to go up against her.

As Naruto looked up onto his mother's face he saw that she was looking very angry, thinking that he said something wrong, he asked "Kaasan? Are you angry at me? Did I do something wrong?"

Kushina looked at her son and said "no honey, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the Villagers, I'm mad at Sarutobi, I'm mad at my husband sacrificing his life for an ungrateful village. You should be hailed as a hero, just like your father is."

Naruto calmed down a little after hearing that his mother wasn't angry at him but she was angry at the villagers, but then he realized something her mother had said earlier and asked her "Kaasan?" "Hmm?" "You said that tousan defeated the Kyubbi, but Hokage-jiji told me that the Yondaime killed the Kyubbi."

Kushina looked at her son and smiled a little, "He did. The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze was married to Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool in secret, and had a beautiful baby son named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was a very brave, very noble, and very handsome man, just like how is son is growing up to be." As she was saying this, she looked at the awestruck expression of her son at hearing that Yondaime Hokage was his father; she couldn't help but giggle a little. Then her expression changed, and she said "you should have been raised at the Namikaze estates, not at some orphanage or a dingy apartment, Jiraiya should have raised you himself, he was and still is your godfather, he promised your father and me that he would take care of you. If not Jiraiya then, Kakashi or Sarutobi should have taken you in. You should have had a 24 hour Anbu protection until you turn 11 for being the son of a Hokage and the son of the yellow flash, but none of this happened, this village turned its back on you. The village turned its back on its savior."

"But I promise you that I will never turn my back on you my son, I will never leave you, even though I cannot meet you in the real world, and even though I cannot yet talk to you in the real world, I promise to always be there for you, and I will make you strong enough so that you can protect yourself from the hatred and ignorance of villagers of Konoha."

Naruto just sat there in his mother's lap and enjoyed being embraced in his mother's arms and took in all she said. He was very happy that Yondaime Hokage, his hero, was his father, but he was also sad that tousan had to die to protect this village. He was comforted very much by his mother's words, and promised to make her proud of him one day, and to never let her down.

Kushina saw that her words had comforted Naruto very much and noticed that it was almost time for Naruto to wake up, Naruto had told her about the injuries the drunken men had given him yesterday and knew that it would take a little bit of time to heal them all. "Naruto, it's time to wake up, get up and brush your teen and get some breakfast and then come back to bed and rest. I will meet you again when you are asleep."

Naruto looked a bit reluctant to leave his mother's embrace but finally said "Hai, Kaasan" and faded out of his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Authors Note: Hello Readers. Thank you for your reviews. I am sorry about the first chapter, I did it in a hurry, I just thought what the hell why don't I write a story rather than just reading it, so I did and well after twenty minutes of thinking and fourty minutes of writing came what was known to be the first chapter of my story. Anyways, I will try to make as many paragraphs as possible, so that reading it will be easier to read.

Also about the harem, I was just thinking of mini harem like Naru/Hina/Ino or something, nothing too big, but if the readers don't like a harem then I guess it will probably just be Naruto/Hinata. Still it's a long way away from any sort of romance in this story so I don't have to worry about it now.

Once again, Thank you for reading and keep reviewing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- the character, the idea, and the world- They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Life of Uzumaki Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Authors Note: Hello Readers. I was amazed at the number of review I got for this story. I really was only expecting like 4 or so reviews, and what is more surprising is that all of them seem to be good reviews. I mean this is my first story, and I'm a newbie author, I have never written stories like this, so it makes me feel very happy that my readers like my story.

Well, the majority of the readers don't want a harem, so I guess the pairings in this story will be Naruto/Hinata. When I was writing the story, I didn't know the eye color of Kushina, so I just put a random one, but I guess I will have to change it now that I have the correct information.

Also i have some questions about Naruto's personality, should the personality be like the one from the anime (loud, annoying, basically a copy of Kushina) or should I make it like Minato (calm, coolheaded, genius)? Or should I just make it a mixture of both (emotional, yet a genius, and calm from time to time)? Tell me which one you guys would prefer. I am leaning more towards the calm, genius type, but still clueless about women and stuff.

Once again, thank you for reading and keep reviewing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Naruto woke up the next day, he noticed that the sun was already out. He felt a lot better already, his injuries were feeling a lot better; he knew that they would probably fully heal by the next day. He always wondered why he healed so much faster than everyone else, he once asked Jiji about it, but the only answer he got was that because he was full of energy. He decided that he would ask kaasan later. Thinking about kaasan put a huge smile on his face, he always wanted parents, he would always pray to Kami for parents, but he had never gotten any replies, but he guessed that Kami was listening all these time.

He got up from his bed, and walked slowly towards the bathroom, his body still feeling like one giant bruise. He took care of the necessities and went in to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He reached into a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a box of instant ramen. He loved ramen, but he hated the three minutes he had to wait for the ramen to get ready. He had been eating ramen since the day he left the orphanage. He loved the stuff, though he would not mind something new, after all one does get urges to eat different food sometimes. He would always remember the times when either Ayame-chan or Hokage-jiji would bring something for him to eat; he would always take a lot of time and savor the flavor rather than just shovel it down his throat like how he ate ramen. As he was waiting for the ramen to get ready, he was thinking about his kaasan, about how everything is going to be a lot better now that he had her, thought he was a bit disappointed that kaasan would only be in his head. Then his expression turned to horror, thinking what if it wasn't real, what if it was just a very elaborate dream, but then he remembered what kaasan had said, she said that she would meet him when he went back to sleep again. He would just have to wait until he fell asleep again.

As he started to eat there was a knock on his apartment door, only Hokage-jiji ever visited his apartment, so he wasn't worried about another attack from the hateful villagers. He opened the door and sure enough there was the person he considered his grandfather.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was worried sick about Naruto, he had seen the injuries on him, even though he knew that Kyubbi would heal them rather quickly, it still didn't comfort him much. He had tried to do all he could for the boy, but the council always interfered with it. He could not do much for him, Danzo saw to that, whenever he tried to give Naruto something, the council members would come up with some political reasons to stop it from happening. He had tried to give the boy a better apartment, but the council had said that they could not give him more than what was received by other orphans. Only if they knew whose son he was, but no, he could not tell them, or else the word might get out and Minato's enemies will be hell bent on ending the Namikaze line. No, Naruto's comforts can be forgotten if it meant that he would survive, He owed Minato at least that. All he could do was try to be the family the boy needed, though he could not visit him very often, seeing as he was buried in paperwork most of the time. Whatever free time he got, he tried to spend with Naruto.

He had tried to convince the council to act on Minato's last request, he had tried to convince the villagers to look at him as the hero he is, but it was not to be. They all saw him as the Kyubbi, not its container. He knew that Minato would be turning in his grave if he knew how the villagers, he had given his life to save, were treating his son. He had always given out harsh punishment to anyone who tried to physically harm the boy, but he could not kill drunken villagers, knowing that they were not in their right mind, but they did receive time in jail and a monetary fine. He had made a promise to Minato that he would do everything in his power to protect his son, but it was getting harder and harder to keep. It was hard work to take care of a village, and at the same time protect Naruto from the greed of Danzo, manipulations of the council, hatred of the villagers, and stupidity of some of the shinobies. He could not wait until Naruto was a chunnin, all of the people will be regretting their treatment of son of yellow flash, and he couldn't wait to see their faces.

"Ohayo, Jiji" Naruto said while letting the Hokage in his humble abode, "Ohayo, Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sarutobi said while walking towards the kitchen part of the small apartment. He looked around and saw that it wasn't very much, but at least Naruto was keeping the place clean, you would think that a 5 year old would make the place like a trashcan, but from what he could see Naruto was the most mature 5 year old Hiruzen had ever seen. He guessed that living in harsh environment made him grow up far faster than normal kids. He wished that Kushina was alive, if she was, Naruto's childhood would have been so much better. "I'm feeling much better Jiji, although my body still hasn't fully healed." Naruto said while trying to inhale down his ramen. "Then let your body fully recover before leaving your apartment, okay?" Naruto nodded his head while wondering if he should tell Jiji about his kaasan. He decided that he would ask his kaasan when he met her again. "Okay Naruto, I just came by to check on you, now go back to your bed and rest for a while, I will be going back to my work now." Sighing Sarutobi got up and left the apartment wondering if he will ever get any time away from his paperwork.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Naruto left his mindscape to brush his teeth and get some breakfast, Kushina's beautiful face showed an expression full of rage; her beloved husband had given his life for this? Just so that this hell hole could survive and people living in it torment his baby? Just so that people can beat up his one and only child, even if this was not her child, no one should be allowed to treat an orphan like this. Let alone an orphan who had been saving their ungrateful lives from a demon. If she could get out of her son's mind, she would slaughter half of the damn village. She knew Minato would not care; he would probably join in the fun. After about twenty minutes of fuming on how she was going to torture the people of Konoha, Kushina finally calmed down enough to think of how she was going to protect her son.

She was very disappointed in Jiraiya, Minato considered him a father, he made Jiraiya Naruto's godfather, and now we see how well he had been taken care of. Jiraiya had promised to take care of Naruto incase anything were to happen to her and Minato, and now I find out that he hasn't even met my son for five years. Minato would be turning in his grave. Even if he could not take care of Naruto on his own, he could have at least made a good family take Naruto in. Even if the family didn't love Naruto, he would at least have 3 meals a day, and someone to protect him. If she ever got to talk to him, she would tear him a new one. What has Kakashi been doing, he knew that Naruto is Minato's son, and yet he had done nothing to protect the son of his sensei. Is this how he pays back his sensei? At least Hiruzen tried to do something for Naruto, even though it's not much, it's at least something. At least he tried to be there for Naruto from time to time, though she could not understand why he made Naruto an Uzumaki rather than a Namikaze. Why did he not tell everyone Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze? Was he trying to protect Naruto from Iwa or Minato's other enemies? But I'm sure Anbu guards would have been able to protect him. What has he been doing to protect Naruto from the villagers? There are too many questions, and not enough information. She would think on these questions some other time, right now she had to think of the problem at hand. How to make Naruto safe? How to protect him?

She couldn't ask anyone to protect Naruto while she was in his head, and even if she could somehow get out of Naruto's head, who would she ask? All the people she thought would protect her only child betrayed her and Minato. The Great Hermit sage, Naruto's Godfather and Minato's Sensei, the Copy-nin Kakashi, Minato's Student, and Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konoha, the god of Shinobi, Minato's Predecessor and Successor, they all betrayed Minato, they all should have raised Naruto in a loving home, rather than put him in a dingy apartment in the worst part of the town. They should have taken care of him, they should have loved him, they should have...... Thinking about all of this, she broke down crying for a bit. She wished Minato was alive, she wished that Kyubbi never attacked Konoha; she wished she was not stuck in here. After a while, she got herself together and realized that crying was not going to solve anything, she got her resolve straight and decided that she would train her son to be able to protect himself. She would train her son so that anyone who ever tried to hurt him will get what is coming to them. She would train her son, so that people will recognize what mistakes they have made, she would train her son so that people will regret ever trying to hurt the son of Yellow flash.

And with that, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze started making plans for what she was going to teach her son.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's Note: Hello Readers. Well there you have it, the third chapter in _A Different Life of Uzumaki Naruto._ I have decided to make this story a Naru/Hina story, no harems. Ah well, I wanted to make a harem story, but you guys have pointed out that Kushina would not like that, and I have to agree with that. Anyways sorry this was a bit late, I try to post a new chapter every day, but I had to study for a test, so it this got moved couple of hours back.

Once again, thank you for reading and keep reviewing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- the character, the idea, and the world- They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Life of Uzumaki Naruto.

Beginning of the Training…

When Naruto finished eating his ramen, he went back to the bed and tried to fall asleep, but since he was too excited about meeting his kaasan again, it took him a while to go to sleep, but after about half an hour of laying in his bed sleep finally overtook him.

When his fell into his mindscape and saw his mother sitting in on the grass next to a tree in her garden, he ran to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. "It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream" Kushina heard him whispering while holding on to her. She gave him a equally tight hug, and held on to him for a while, when he finally calmed down enough, she pulled him back a little and saw he a some tears but also had a heartwarming smile on his face. "It wasn't just a dream, I really did get my kaasan back" Kushina just nodded her head, and gave her son a final hug that showed all her love for him.

Naruto got out of his Kaasan's loving embrace and asked her "kaasan?" "Hmm?" "Should I tell Jiji about you?" Kushina thought for a moment, she did not yet trust anyone in this town, the people she thought she knew changed a lot since her and her husband's death. "No honey, I don't want you to tell anyone about me yet, maybe one day, but for now it will be out little secret, okay?" Naruto nodded his head. As an afterthought she added "Also, don't tell anyone that you know about your tousan, okay?" Getting another nod from Naruto, Kushina went back to her thoughts.

Naruto liked the idea of keeping his kaasan a secret; he like that he wouldn't have to share her with anyone else, and that thought put a smile on his face. Then he suddenly remembered the questions he had to ask her "kaasan, why do I heal faster than everyone else?" Kushina thought for a moment and answered "it's probably an effect of the Kyuubi being sealed inside of you. Minato told me about the possible effects of a demon being sealed inside of you, one of them was an increase in recovery rate. Minato told me that, when he was going to seal the demon inside of you, he will split the demon's chakra into yin and yang, he would seal the yang half into you and the yin half would go with him into the stomach of the Shinigami. He said that by the time you will turn 30 the chakra of the Kyuubi should mix in with your chakra and the seal will fade away. He also said that there might be some adverse changes to your body caused by the demonic chakra, but since the only noticeable change I can see are your whisker marks, I don't believe there will be any other. The only reason I let him seal the demon in to you was because he told me that the Kyuubi's chakra will help you wherever you are close to your death, but I don't plan on finding out if that fact is true or not, so from today I will start teaching you how to protect yourself. I will train you to become a ninja."

"You will train me to defend myself from the villagers?" Naruto asked with hopeful expression on his face. "Yes Naruto, I will train you to become a ninja, just like your father." Kushina said while getting a bit faraway look on her face. "Even though, I'm not at your tousan's level of skills, nowhere near it actually, but I was still a Jounin rank ninja, and I will give you the methods to surpass your tousan, but it will take years for you to get to that level. For now, we just need to worry about teaching you to protect yourself from civilians."

"First thing I will be teaching you is the basic taijutsu, it is basic hand to hand combat that you will learn in the ninja academy. Later on, after you have mastered some of the things, I will teach you your tousan's style of taijutsu, it was not very well known style, but it was very effective nonetheless. I'm just going to teach you the basic academy style at the moment because it will be enough for you to handle the villagers. It will not take you long to get the basic taijutsu down, then we will start on chakra training. Oh right, you don't know what chakra is do you?" Kushina asked looking at her son. At Naruto's shake of head she continued "well chakra is a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy, the easiest way to gain access to your chakra is by doing hand seals, but we will get to that later. You will also need to learn how to read and write, and increase your mental knowledge. It will help you increase chakra reserves, and also help you control it. After getting the chakra control necessary for doing jutsus, we will start on basic Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu, but let's talk about that later. Right now we need to start on taijutsu, Ok so let's get started."

Kushina got up and started showing him the Katas for the Taijutsu she learned in the academy in whirlpool country. The academy styles everywhere were very similar so, it didn't really matter that she was showing him whirlpool country's style rather than Konoha's. She planned on teaching Naruto, her own style and her beloved husband's style as well and see which one fit him the best.

Naruto was getting very excited hearing his mother talk on about what all she was going to teach him. He was going to become a ninja just like his kaasan and tousan! He was going to surpass his tousan and show all the villagers what the Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was all about. As soon as his mother got up and started showing him Katas, he started to copy her and try to memorize them perfectly.

After several hours of making Naruto practice the Katas, Kushina decided to stop him. She was astonished at how quickly Naruto was getting the Katas down. She was going to be done teaching him Basic Taijutsu a lot faster than she originally expected. "Okay, Naruto you can stop now." Seeing Naruto stop, she motioned him to come to her. When He sat down in front of her, she continued "trying to practice more taijutsu in your head isn't going to help you; you will need to practice in the real world so that your muscles can memorize them. I'm just trying to make your mind memorize them so that you can practice outside, whenever you wake up. I will now teach you basic Hand Seals; they will help you mold chakra. It will be difficult at first to mold your chakra, but after some practice you will get the hang of it." Kushina then began showing Naruto the twelve basic hand seals.

Naruto for his part was very happy, his mother had shown him the Katas for the taijutsu, and he was learning them really quickly. It came to him very naturally, as if he was meant to be a ninja all along. When Kushina called him and started showing him the basic hand seals, he started to memorize them as well. After about an hour of practice he had them fully memorized. She even quizzed him on them and he got a perfect score.

Kushina was delighted that her son was a natural at learning. While he was working on hand seals, she began thinking about what to do about his childhood. She did not want him to be solely focused on becoming a ninja, she wanted him to have a normal childhood, well as normal as he could have with a village full of idiotic, mindless, moronically hateful people. She wanted him to play with the other village children, but she knew that other parents would not allow that. She decided that she was going to teach him how to do a Henge as soon as he was able to properly mold chakra. If he knew Henge, then he could even buy healthy food from the merchants, and get some decent cloths, and even get some toys to play with. She would try to play with him in his mind as much as possible but he still needed to interact with people his age. Seeing as Naruto was finished with learning the hand seals, she stopped him and quizzed him.

After the quiz she continued "Great job son, I'm very proud of you, I didn't expect you to get ahead so much on the very first day, but now it's time for you to wake up, its way past your lunch time. After lunch, you should practice the Katas for couple of hours, and then practice the hand seals, and then you can try to mold some chakra using the tora seal for an hour or so before coming back to bed. Tora seal is the easiest one to try and start molding your chakra, but Do not be disappointed if you cannot mold your chakra on the first try, it will take weeks for you to get the hang of molding your chakra properly, until then we will try to get your body in a better shape and increase your knowledge. by tomorrow morning your body should be fully revoked from what you tell have told me, so will start to train your body, just do the basics, running, push-ups, sit-ups, etc. we can add waits to the training later in the year, but now wake up and go eat some lunch."

Kushina got up and hugged her son before he faded out of his mind and woke up into the real world. As Naruto started to fade out, she sat down near the tree, and started thinking about the training plans she had made for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's Note: Hello Readers. Thank you giving me such wonderful reviews.

To address the length issue, my chapters are very short because, I try to update them every day. When I started the story 4 days ago, I really didn't know what the hell I was going to do with the story, I really did spend only about 20 minutes coming up with a storyline, so I am basically making up stuff as I go along. I still don't know where the hell this story is going to end up, but I've always been a spontaneous guy, so I'm just going to write it as it comes in my head.

Also about Jiraiya, is there actually a reason why he didn't raise Naruto in the cannon? I mean yah sure he was running a spy network, but couldn't he like check up on the kid every couple of months? I like his character and all but in this story it's going to take a lot of work for him to earn his forgiveness from Kushina. So has Kakashi for that matter.

Once again, thank you for reading and keep reviewing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- the character, the idea, and the world- They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
